me muero por ti
by danXruno for ever
Summary: dan conoce a runo en unas vacaciones por republica dominicana, por coinsidencia los 2 viven en tokio y dan desde que la conoce se muere por ella por su lindura, espero les guste cap 7: ablaito con keith, dan y runo son novios?, boten por su opcion favorita
1. encontre al amor de mi vida

**hola he vuelto con un fic y no un one-shot sino un fic entero este fic va dedicado a shiow ya que ella me aliento para aser un fic buno sin mas nada que decir los dejo leer**

**me muero por ti**

**ch 1: encontré al amor de mi vida**

Un chico de cabello castaño andaba sin rumbo ni dirección solo esperando a que algo suceda y algo sucedió vio unos ojos hermosos color azul en el parque se perdió en esa mirada y la dueña de esa mirada se percató que la observaban así que iba a preguntarle a ese chico porque la miraba pero cuando lo miro también se perdió en la mirada roja de ese chico

Solo eran ellos dos ya que en ese momento la gente se fue a otro lado a comprar algo a trabajar ect. El chico se fue acercando y la chica también cuando estaban cerca el chico dijo

Hola me llamo Dan- extendiendo su mano

Yo Runo- correspondiendo el saludo sonriendo

me acabo de mudar me puedes enseñar el vecindario- dijo sonriendo

Claro- correspondiendo la sonrisa

Yy, porque tus padres se mudaron?- dijo runo

Oh, porque mi papa es espia y estaba en peligro porque iso una misión en tokio- dijo dan

Bueno y porque vinieron a la republica dominicana si un espia es rico, o no?- dijo runo

Si pero quien va a pensar que un espia ira a este pais tan pobre- dijo dan

Wau- dijo sorprendida

Mentira, jaja- dijo burlándose

Entonces porque vinieron a este miserable país-dijo runo

Pues estamos de vacaciones y este país tiene entre las 10 mejores playas del mundo y una gran montalla que se puede escalar- dijo dan

Yo también vengo de tokio que coincidencia- dijo runo-y también estoy de vacasiones

Esta es la mayor coincidencia que me a pasado- dijo dan sorprendido

**Semanas después…**

Dan y runo se habían conocido muy bien se contaban secretos de amigos y dan la amaba pero no estaba muy seguro de que ella sienta lo mismo por el y decido callar por un tiempo

Ya habían pasado las vacaciones así que dan tenia que volver a tokio y runo también en el mismo dia y a la misma ora los dos estaba dan en el aeropuerto cuando diviso a una conocida

¿runo?- dijo al verla

¿Dan eres tu?- dijo sorprendida

Wou, ¿tu también te vas hoy?- sorprendido- es demasiada coincidencia esto tiene que ser el destino bueno ¿nos vamos?

Si mejor sigamos- dijo runo y ambos se fueron junto a sus padres

En el avión

Ya vamos a despegar por favor pónganse sus cinturones- gritaba el altavozero(o como se escriba)

Wau dan no te veía desde hace 2 dias- dijo runo

Bueno pues este destino esta planificado-dijo dan

Jaja- se rio runo

La risa de runo fue interrumpida por el despegue de el avión

Ay- suspiro runo

Que pasa- dijo dan

Es que no me gusta el despegue del avión tengo fobia de que se caiga el avión- dijo runo

Luego despego el avión

Talvez un poco de esta canción te calme- dijo dan- se titula el avión de miguel y Raimon- luego puso en su celular la pista y empeso a cantarla

El avión

Un aparato que transporta a la gente de aquí a nueva york

Donde viajan la gente decente sin preocupación

Para eso es el avión

Azaflata de avión

Una mujer que ofrece todo tipo de información

Eso es un avión

Un artista en avión

Hiso una vaina que ni a ti ni a mi ni al pueblo gusto

Es una imprudencia que es una indecencia y una mujer lo vio

A ese artista ella vio

Oye don que fue que paso

El agarro esta posición- haciendo una posición

Se tradujo mal y fue una confucion

Por poco una doña le mete un trompón

Háblame claro que fue que paso

El agarro esta posición

Se tradujo mal y fue una confucion

No quiero que digan que soy hablador

Te digo yo

Que lo que hiso este artista talvez a el le gusto

El era casado y en ese momento de ella se acordó

No manfliques noo

Y todo el viaje fue dan cantando esta canción y viendo películas

**Hasta aquí el capitulo hasta la proxima**


	2. raps y canciones editadas parte 1

**Hola a todos aquí vengo yo con el 2do capitulo de esta historia que se titula…**

_**Raps, canciones editadas y muchas sorpresas parte 1**_

Runo solo se reia de la canción que cantaba dan

**Aproximadamente 10 horas después**

Runo estaba dormida dan habia despertado ase 30 minutos

Atención pasajeros ya vamos a aterrisar en las el aeropuerto de Tokio- grito por el altavoz el anunciante

Runo runo- le susurraba dan para que despertara

Mmm no dejame dormir- dijo runo soñolienta

Runo ya vamos a aterrisar- susurro denuevo dan

Ok – suspiro abriendo los ojos y abriendo los bazos en señal de cansancio

**Ya afuera del avion**

Oye runo ¿Dónde vives?- le dijo mientras caminaban

Pues en- dijo el barrio

Yo tambien vivo en ese barrio ¿Cómo es que no te e visto antes?- pregunto

Pues nos mudamos el 25- dijo

El mismo dia en que me fui de vacaciones- dijo- y cuando se fueron de vaciones

Pues…- dijo pero fue interrumpida

Hija ya vámonos- le grito la madre de runo con una limosina que había alquilado por teléfono, los padres de dan estaban al lado de su hijo

Señores ¿porque no vienen con nosotros en la limosina? ¿eh?- pregunto runo

No es mala idea pero ya que vivimos en el mismo vecindario pero… ¿tus padres querrán?- pregunto el padre de dan

Claro que queremos- dijo la mama de runo

Todos subieron al la limosina

**En el camino…**

No me respondiste cuando se fueron de vacaciones runo- dijo dan

El 28- dijo runo

Bueno ¿que tal si nos presentamos a nuestros amigos? yo te muestro los mios y tu a mi los tuyos- dijo dan

A si, una amiga mia se mudo para aca ase 1 año al mismo vecindario en el que estamos nosotros y otra nueva que hice creo que se llama julie- dijo runo

Yo tengo a shun, marucho, Billy, mirra y ace- dijo dan

Ace, lo conosco el vivia por donde yo vivia y se mudo pero no estaba segura a çual barrio se mudo- dijo runo

Ah, hoy hay un concurso de cantos graciosos y raps- dijo dan

¿Puedo ir?- pregunto runo

Claro hasta puedes cantar una cancion- dijo dan

¿En serio?- dijo runo

¿Para que te mentiria?- dijo dan

Cierto- dijo runo

Dan ya llegamos a casa- dijo el padre de dan

Espera papa- dijo dan- esta es la direccion- le dijo a runo dandole un papelito y bajando de la limosina

Entro a la casa muy grande con pisina 5 baños por los pasillos patio enorme muebles caricimos comedor 10 cuartos cada uno con un baño y muchas lamparas por toda la mansión y en la sala muy grande un super televisor de 100 pulgadas

Hogar dulce hogar- dijo entrando y prendiendo la tv

**Con runo**

Runo abrio el papel y vio el lugar

El parque nacional- leyo- a las 4 pm- siguiendo con la lectura

**Parque nacional 4 p.m**

Todos estaban reunidos

A runo al fin llegaste quiero que conoscas a mis amigos- dijo iendo donde estaban todos les presento a todos y luego empeso la competencia

Primero dan y shun con ``porque dios te hiso tan fea´´ ( n/a busquenla en youtube)

**Dan**

Esta era una muchacha que estaba asfixiada de mi

pero que era bien fea...

era tan fea...

que Fredi Krubber tenia pesadilla con ella

hoy se lo vo'a a decir cantando

No quiero besar tu boca

tu pareces una vaca loca

y que rara es tu nalga

eres fea como explosion de granada

tan grandes que son tus labios

como benbas de caballo

tu pelo es como las plumas de una gallo

que al peliar lo destrozan

Coro

porque dios te hizo tan fea

pareces una gicotea

tiene un ojo virado

tres dientes picados

la nalga abollada

la boca torcidaaaa

porque dios te hizo tan fea

pareces una gicotea

tiene un ojo virado

tres dientes picados

la nalga abolada

la boca torcidaaa

Es que es fea!

mas fea que el hambre esa desgraciada

**shun**

Cuando te tengo a mi lado

de ti yo estoy asustado

disparate es tu cuerpo

si eres bella por dentro quitate el pellejo

estar contigo es posible

si tu fueras imbisible

merece una cirugia

porque tu eres mas fea que el hambre la vida

coro

Porque dios te hizo tan fea

pareces una gicotea

tiene un ojo virado

tres dientes picados

la nalga deformada

la boca torcida

Porque dios te hizo tan feaaaaaaa

tiene un ojo virado

tres diente picados

la nalga abollada

la boca torcidaaa

y su puntuación es…- dijo el animador

**hasta aquí el capi espero les haya gustado hasta la proxima**


	3. raps y canciones editadas parte 2

**Hola a todos lamento la demora al fic**

**v**

**v**

**Rap y cancios editadas parte 2**

Su clificacion es…- dijo el animador mientras que en una pantalla se mostrabra la calificacion y decía:

Afinación: 10.0

Actitud:9.0

Humor: 9.5

Promedio: 9.5

Todos gritaron y aplaudieron hasta hubo unos que otros silbidos fuertes

Bueno pasemos a los siguientes concursantes-dijo el animador

Salieron dan y shun del escenario a la salida los esperaron runo y alice- lo hicieron 9.5 es un promedio muy alto considerando a los jueces- dijo runo con emoción

En ese momento slieron runo fue para felicitar a dan pero se abalanzo sobre el y el empezó a darle vueltas sin darse cuenta- 9.5 ajajaja,9.5-repetia mientras le daba vueltas pero ella traía una falda asi que se le empezaron a ver los pantis

Un pervertido al ver esto les dijo- huy mami que pantis más guay- dijo el pervertido

Discurpa- dijo con furia dan bajando a runo

Que, quieres problemas?- dijo el pervertido

Ya tengo problemas- dijo dándole un merecido puñetazo en el estomago

Ugh, vas a lamentar eso- dijo mientras hiso un sirvido fuerte y 2 tipos salieron cerca de el y le agarraban las manos a dan

SUELTENME- grito mientras que el pervertido le devorvio el golpe de hace un momento shun iba a intervenir pero…

Suéltenlo- dijo un chico de cabellos negros piel morena y ojos café con musculos vestido con jean y poloche negro**(n/a yo)**

Y quien nos lo impedirá, tu?, jaja no me agas reir por favor- dijo el pervertido

Ju- en ese momento saco un palo de pelea ellos también y empeso la pelea

El pervertido se queda un poco atrás uno de sus mafios va a atacar con el palo por un lado pero el chico lo esquiva y el mafioso cae en el piso el le parte el palo emcima lo vota y va a atacar al otro el le quiere dar con el palo y le tira pero el le da una patada al palo y sunva legos después le da un tremendo puñetazo en la nariz que bota sangre al instante

En cuanto al pervertido trato de huir pero dan se pone delante de el y el tropieza- vaya, vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí un pervertido tratando de huir ti,ti,titi- dijo dan- marino dale su merecido

Enseguida- dijo y lo agarro lo puso en el piso, saco un salsa picante de su bolsillo se la metio por la nariz al pervertido y luego se la puso en la boca como un biberón y se lo hiso chupar a la mala (la salsa picante no piensen mal) luego lo dejo agonizando en el suelo y se fue a donde los demás

Cuanto tiempo- dijo dan dándole un breve abrazo

Dan estas mas crecido veo que ya tienes novia- dijo marino refiriéndose a runo

No es mi novia- le susurro dan- la conoci en mis vacaciones aunque me gusta es demasiado pronto como para decircelo- dijo mientras que solo marino lo escuchaba

Bueno vamos a ver a la competencia- dijo shun

Siiiii!- dijeron todos

**Bueno hasta aquí el episodio**

…**..**

**Es broma sigamos con la historia**

Vamos a resivir los siguientes concursantes spectra y baron con tu eres una loca editado de las 7 locas de don miguelo- dijo el animador

Salieron los dos spectra esta vestido con mucho flow y baron estaba vestido con una falda y una blusa que decía love

**Empeso la música**

**Spectra**

**De eta bendita loca ahora boy a hablar**

**Le roba la cartera a to el que ve pasar**

**Si tu vas a su casa te vua a conseja**

**No lleve tu cartera te la va a roba- **todo era en una pequeña forma de dialogo pero todo cambio ahora

**Tu eres una loca lo dice tu vecina**

**Porque en tu casa ni lava ni cocina**

**Tu eres una loca lo dice tu vecina**

**Porque en tu casa ni lava ni cocina**- mientras el cantaba baron bailaba de una forma que la falda se le levantava

**Y me ataco ooo yea yea**

**Y me atraco ooo vamono vamono vamono vamono**

**Y me ataco ooo yeah yeah si**

**A ramón**

**Le revisa el pantalon**

**A manolo**

**Le quita pa lo rolo**

**A jose**

**Le quita bebe**

**A carlos **

**Le quita pa lo carro**

**Y a don miguelo**

**Le dice te lo deboooooo**

**Baron**

**Yo soy una loca te miento tu madrina  
>tu te eta acotando con toda la vecina<strong>

**Ahora a mi toca vosealo en to la equina**

**Que tu te acotando con lola y josefina**

**Y con margoooo yeah yeah si si**

**Y con margoooo si si si**

**Oigan eto, fulana tiene su mario su mario se va a trabaja ella llama a ete tipo y ete tipo no resuelve ná**- dijo hablando no contando

**Ete tipo privando en bonito**

**No mantiene su 10 muchachito**

**Ete tipo privando en bonito**

**No mantiene su 10 muchachito**

**spectra**

**Tu eres una loca lo dice tu vecina**

**Porque en tu casa ni lava ni cocina**

**Tu eres una loca lo dice tu vecina**

**Porque en tu casa ni lava ni cocina**

La música siguió un ratito mas y después se paro

Todos aplaudieron pero no ubo sirbidos ni gritos

Y su calificacion es…- dijo el animador y se mostro en la pantalla:

Humor: 10

Afinación: 8.5

Actitub: 10

Promedio: 9.5

Es un empate con el grupo anterior- dijo el animador-

**Vamos a comerciales**

**Y recuerden que este fic es patrocinado por claro tv**

**Fin de los comerciales**

Wau un empate- dijo dan- bueno shun tendremos que cantar mas

¿Pero que cantaremos?-dijo shun

Pues,¿Qué tal un rap?- pregunto dan

Me parece bien pero ¿Cuál?- dijo shun

El de dragon ball rap-dijo dan

Esta decidido-dijo shun

Bueno esa canción si que quiero ver- dijo marino

Que tal si vemos la competencia- dijo runo

Hay faltan muchas ahora van marucho y julie a cantar pasola y después Alice, Favia, Mirra y muchísimas gentes a cantar solos- dijo dan

Bueno que tal si nos entretenemos con una misión- dijo marino

Esta bien que hay que aser- dijo dan a marino

Pues secuestrar a shioow- dijo marino

SECUESTRAR- dijeron todos menos marino

Shiii callense- en voz baja- en realidad es que la invite para que venga para aca pero dijo que no tiene como venir asi que la ire a buscar en mi jet modificado pero tendre que taparle la boca con un paño untado con algo que la duerma…- dijo marino para después ser interrumpido

QUEEEE!- gritaron todos

Es solo para que despierte en el jet y se lleve una sorpresa- dijo marino

¿Ella no sabe que tu la vas a secuestrar?- pregunto runo

Exacto- dijo con afirmación

Buen a que esperamos vámonos- dijo shun

Marino fue hasta un parqueo cercano y fue hacia una limosina al llegar…

Espera- dijo runo- no tengo permiso de mis padres

Ya lo resuelvo- dijo marino sacando un celular- cual es el teléfono de tus padres- runo le dio el numero y el los llamo

-Alo

Si tenemos a su hija secuestrada y no la sortaremos nunca

-Noooo- dijo y marino le colgo

Resuelto- dijo marino

Eres muy malo lo ¿sabias?- dijo runo

Sip- respondio marino- falta tu mama y la de shun-le dijo a dan hiso lo mismo y después abento el celular muy lejos hacia un bosque

¿Por qué botaste el celular?- dijo runo

Porque lo rastrean- dijo marino

Luego todos subieron a la limoscina en ella había una televisión con cable y una nevera llena de comida congelada y cervezas cada uno tomo una botella de cerveza y se pusieron a ver el cable

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo tratare de publicar el otro hoy mismo bay**


	4. secuestrar a shioow

**Bueno como prometi lo subi hoy **

**Bueno seguiremos con la parte 3 de rap y canciones editadas después por lo tanto este episodio se titula…**

**Secuestrar a shioow**

Llegaron a una casa gigantesca parquearon la limosina (la limosina era conducida por un chofer privado de dan) entraron a la casa y bajaron por unas escaleras al bajarlas vieron un jet mediano negro con decoraciones de monstruos y con asientos comodos para 4 personas y una cama ya que era un poco pequeño(cuando baron y spectra estaban cantando a alice la llamo su padre y se tuvo que ir) dan y marino lo sabian manejar perfectamente aunque era un poco pequeño tenía una velocidad de 900 kilometros por hora y en realidad era mediano ya que tenía un tanque grandísimo con capacidad para 60 galones de gasolina

Todos se subieron perfectamente marino era el piloto y arranco el jet dan era el co-piloto

Vámonos- dijo marino y arranco el jet

Al cabo de 2 horas y media marino estaba dormido y dan conduciendo a las 5 horas llegaron a la provincia de shioow

Vamos a ver la casa de shioow es… esta- dijo marino señalando la casa de shioow- entremos- dijo mientras le dava una mascara a cada uno y una pistola

¿Para que la pistola?- dijo runo

Para que la mama de shioow crea que la secuestramos- le respondio marino mientras abria la puerta- a ver la casa tiene cámaras en todas la parte de la casa asi que verán las grabaciones y creeran que la secuestramo- dijo marino

Que es lo que haremos- dijo dan- pero no pediremos rescate

Shiii oigo a alguien- dijo marino en voz baja luego vio como aparecia shioow al frente de el le tapo la boca con un paño con sognifero y entre todos la cargaron y se la llevaron a un carro parqueado al frente de la casa de shioow se la llevaron al jet la acostaron en la cama que tenia el jet y arrancaron

Al cabo de 1 hora shioow despertó- ay que… que estoy haciendo aquí- dijo desconcertada- siento como si estuviera en un avión- dijo ya que sentía nausias

Estas en un avión- dijo marino abriendo unas cortinas que tapaban la cama

¿marino? Pero..¿como? ¿Cuándo? Ahhh…- suspiro desmayándose

Shioow despierta- dijo marino mientras esta despertaba

QUE HAZ HECHO- grito shioow

Nada solo te llebare a tokio unos días- dijo marino

¿Cuantos días?- pregunto shioow

Pues todos los que no viajemos a otros países- dijo marino poniendo los brazos en forma de ``obvio´´

NOOOOOOO!- grito shioow

Ay ya carmate no es para tanto- dijo marino

Que me carme para empezar estoy en un avión y…. ESTOY EN UN AVION- grito mientras fue a un baño del jet a vomitar por las nausias- ¿a cuanto va este avión?

Solo a 900 kilometros por hora-dijo marino lo mas carmado

Si me disculpas me voy a desmayar- dijo como si le ubieran dado unadroga de relagamiento muscular para después poner los ojos blancos y desmayarse

Bueno no te molestare mas- dijo marino mientras le inyectaba algo en la sangre para que durmiera por 4 horas y la levantaba para ponerla en la cama y irse a pilotear el jet

**4 horas después**

Ya estaban por aterrizar y disminuyeron a 30 kilometros shiow se despertó salio de la pequeña habitación donde estaba la cama enseguida le dijo a shun que se fuera al cuarto de la cama para ella sentarse en el asiento pero como el no quiso le dio un zape y lo mando a la mala

Ya vamos a llegar- la dijo runo a shioow

Esta bien- le dijo shioow

Oh disculpa mi nombre es runo misaki y el tuyo es…- dijo

Rosio Alejandra pero puedes llamarme shioow un placer conocerte- dijo estendiendo su mano

El placer es mio- dijo runo correspondiendo el saludo

Le informa su piloto que ya estamos en proceso de aterrizaje a tokio- vozeo pero no por altavoz ya que el jet no tiene eso a todos

**Después del aterrizaje**

Porque me traiste a la fuerza- dijo shioow con furia

Pues como no ibas a venir pensé que querias venir pero tus padres no lo iban a permitir- dijo marino nervioso

ERES UN MALDI- dijo shioow pero no termino la frase

Recuerda que eres cristiana- dijo marino

Te vas a salvar por eso- dijo shioow con furia

¿Sabias que yo también?- pregunto marino

Oh, que estraño que un cristiano secuestre chicas- dijo shioow

NO ES SECUESTRO, en los secuestros piden rescate y yo no pediré reascate- dijo marino con voz muy seria la parte en minúscula

Si si si, UN SECUESTRO ES LLEVAR A ALGUIEN CONTRA SU VOLUNTAD A ALGUN LUGAR- dijo shioow en forma de bla bla bla la parte de si si si y lo otro con voz muy alta

Vez, vez que no es secuestro muy bien lo dijiste llevar a ``alguien´´ y que yo sepa tu no eres alguien eres algo- dijo marino haciendo las comillas en alguien

Me acabas de insultar idiota- dijo shioow mientras lo agarraba de la camisa a marino

Oye shioow está habitación es demasiada linda para tu venir a mancharla de sangre asi que calmate- le dijo runo

Cierto- dijo dan- si vas a hacerlo espera a que salgamos

No, si lo ago afuera me verá la gente y me acusaran de homicidio así que mejor no lo hago- dijo shioow mientras soltaba a marino

**Fin**


	5. rap y canciones editadas 5

**Lamento mucho la demora es que últimamente solo e tenido acceso a computadoras de escritorio puestas en lugares donde mis padres, mis hermanas y mis primas me monitorean pero mi hermana por milagro divino me preto su lapa si que aprovechare el tiempo**

**El el episodio anterior**

Vez, vez que no es secuestro muy bien lo dijiste llevar a ``alguien´´ y que yo sepa tu no eres alguien eres algo- dijo marino haciendo las comillas en alguien

Me acabas de insultar idiota- dijo shioow mientras lo agarraba de la camisa a marino

Oye shioow está habitación es demasiada linda para tu venir a mancharla de sangre asi que calmate- le dijo runo

Cierto- dijo dan- si vas a hacerlo espera a que salgamos

No, si lo ago afuera me verá la gente y me acusaran de homicidio así que mejor no lo hago- dijo shioow mientras soltaba a marino

**Episodio5: rap y canciones editadas parte 3**

Bueno que hacen aquí en tokio para divertirse- pregunto shioow

Pues ahora mismo tenemos un concurso de rap y canciones editadas si quieres ven a vernos a mi y a shun- dijo dan mientras empesaba a caminar y los demás lo seguían- cantaremos dbz rap

O si esa canción me gusta mucho- dijo shioow

Bueno la hora del descanso termino asi que es mejor que vayamos rápido- dijo dan asustado

Todos corrieron y se subieron a la limo que los esperaba afuera

Bueno ahora les toca a dan y shun dbz rap- en ese mismo momento llegaron salieron corriendo de la limo y subieron al escenario

**Dan**

**Yeah**

**Shun**

**Yeah( **casi al mismo tiempo que dan**)**

**Dan**

**Perdonen, kamekameha**

**Shun**

**Ha**

**Dan**

**Después del tema de tetris viene el dragon ball rap**

**Shun**

**Rap**

**Dan**

**Quien no haya seguido esta serie**

**Es porque no tiene infancia**

**shun**

**Big Bang Attack**

**Ataca desde el Planeta Namek**

**dan**

**Vegeta, Son Goku**

**shun**

**Rivalidades Saiyan**

**Dan/shun**

**Allargat Bastó!**

**dan**

**Y es que en castellano Ralla**

**shun**

**Mola mas en Catalán**

**Prefiero Nubol kinton**

**shun**

**El canvi de lloc instantani**

**Al verlo me flipó**

**dan**

**Son Goku, Goten, Krilin, Pan,**

**Trunks, Yamsha, Chaos y Ten Shin han**

**shun**

**Son Gohan de niño me Flipaba**

**en segundo nivel**

**dan**

**Satan no venció a Celula**

**Dan/shun**

**Tampoco Videl**

**dan**

**Nadie Podía con Broly**

**el super saiyan legendario**

**pedir la energía a todo el planeta**

**fue necesario**

**dan/shun**

**pa vencer**

**La bola Genki**

**Carbonizo a Magic Boo**

**dan**

**y Freezer Remodelado**

**se vio **

**dan/shun**

**frente la espada de Trunks**

**dan**

**Los Ozaru Perdían el juicio**

**Shun**

**Juicio**

**dan**

**Se destrozaban ciudades**

**Atraviesan edificios**

**1! 2! 3! **

**Dan/shun**

**Fusión!**

**dan**

**La ocarina contenía**

**a Hildegan dentro de Tapion**

**shun**

**Las Bolas de Dragon**

**Esparcidas por el mundo**

**dan**

**Teniendo Radar y capsulas**

**habrá que poner rumbo**

**shun**

**Raditz Murió junto a Goku**

**dan**

**Vegeta se cargo a Nappa**

**shun**

**Gohan lo tuvo crudo**

**con los guerreros de Plata**

**dan**

**La Fuerza Aumentaba**

**a no se cuantos Kilis**

**shun**

**Vegeta dejo controlarse... por Bavidi**

**dan**

**Cor Petit y Krilin**

**Se convirtieron en Piedra**

**por Dabra y el gran saiyan-man se rebela**

**shun**

**Pelea contra los terroristas que hay en la ciudad**

**dan**

**Dragon Ball Rap**

**Boojack**

**Shun/dan**

**Perdi mi Bola de Dragon**

**shun**

**Bienvenidos sean siempre**

**a la sala del tiempo**

**Donde un día real**

**allí es una año de entrenamiento**

**dan/shun**

**Los Androides surgieron**

**shun**

**del **

**dan**

**en los torneos casi siempre**

**Goku Quedaba Primero**

**shun**

**En los Cielos se Apalanca**

**Siempre Yajirobai**

**Me Hacia gracia ver llegar**

**sobre un tronco a Tao Pai Pai**

**shun**

**Turles y la fruta del poder**

**Garlic, Junior**

**se hizo grande**

**en un momento joder**

**dan**

**Alubias Mágicas?**

**Nah**

**Dan/shun**

**Monjetas Magicas...**

**dan**

**Kaio Shin, Vegetto**

**El resultado de Pothara**

**shun**

**Con la Ayuda de Paikun**

**Fusión de Goku y Vegeta**

**Janemba no pudo compararse**

**Al poder de Gojeta**

**dan**

**Gotrunks en Tercera**

**era un vacilón**

**cuando alguien perdía la vida**

**lo resucitaba Sheron**

**shun**

**Oolong, Bulma, Pooar, Dende**

**Todo en un papel**

**el máximo poder**

**se quedo en el cuarto nivel**

**dan**

**Fuerzas especiales?**

**Ginyu Cambia de cuerpo**

**Dodoria, Zarbon, Recoom**

**Todos acabaron muertos**

**shun**

**Cooler, Baby**

**Dragones de cada estrella**

**Bardok hizo lo posible**

**por defender su planeta**

**dan**

**Dragon Ball**

**Dragon Ball Z**

**shun**

**Es Arte**

**dan**

**Dragon Ball GT**

**Sea el que sea **

**Dan/shun**

**LO PARTE!**

Todos gritaron de emoción

Bueno publico al parecer esto es un record- dijo el animador ya que la pantalla decía

Afinación: 10

Actitud:10

Control de rapidez: 10.3

Promedio:10.1

Bueno publico eso es todo los declaro ganadores dan y shun aunque falta que cante baron y Keith esos idiotas no lo aran mejor que ustedes, o si?-concluyo el animador

Dan se acerco lentamente al micrófono lo tomo y dijo- no por supuesto que no

Luego bajaron del escenario

Iba a suceder lo mismo que la otra vez pero cuando runo se mando corriendo…

Woh woh woh- dijo marino enfrente de dan con la mano hacia runo en señal de alto- no quiero que suseda lo mismo que la otra vez además mira allí esos tipos se ven que son pervertido- señalando a una esquina donde estaban unos 5 tipos- y también se ven 3 veces mas rudos que los otros

Ok-dijo runo asiendo un puchero

Pero cuando marino se quito runo fue corriendo a toda maquina para donde dan esta vez solo estaba por estar en competencia con marino pero dan no lo vio venir runo se avalanso sobre el y justo en ese momento el callo al suelo y ellos terminaron…

**Con baron y Keith**

Bueno publico ahora los perdedores a cantar- dijo el animador y ellos comensaron

**Fuiste tu**

**Baron **(vestido de chica xD)

**Fuiste tú,**

**Tenerte fue una foto tuya puesta en mi cartera,**

**un beso y verte hacer pequeño por la carretera.**

**Lo tuyo fue la intermitencia y la melancolía,**

**lo mío fue aceptarlo todo porque te quería.**

**Verte llegar fue luz, verte partir un blues.**

**keith **

**Fuiste tú,**

**de más está decir que sobra decir tantas cosas,**

**o aprendes a querer la espina o no aceptes rosas.**

**Jamás te dije una mentira o te inventé un chantaje,**

**las nubes grises también forman parte de paisaje.**

**Y no me veas así, si hubo un culpable aquí…**

**Fuiste tú.**

**Keith/baron**

**(Coro)**

**Que fácil fue tocar el cielo la primera vez,**

**cuando los besos fueron el motor de arranque,**

**que encendió la luz que hoy se desaparece.**

**Así se disfraza el amor para su conveniencia,**

**aceptando todo sin hacer preguntas,**

**y dejando al tiempo la estocada a muerte.**

**Nada más que decir,**

**sólo queda insistir…**

**keith**

**Dilo….**

**baron**

**Fuiste tú,**

**la luz de neón del barrio sabe que estoy tan cansada,**

**me ha visto caminar descalza por la madrugada.**

**Keith**

**Estoy en medio del que soy y del que tú quisieras,**

**queriendo despertar pensando como no quisiera.**

**Y no me veas así, si hubo un culpable aquí…**

**Los dos**

**Fuiste tú.**

**(Coro)**

**Que fácil fue tocar el cielo la primera vez,**

**cuando los besos fueron el motor de arranque,**

**que encendió la luz que hoy se desaparece.**

**Así se disfraza el amor para su conveniencia,**

**aceptando todo sin hacer preguntas,**

**y dejando al tiempo la estocada a muerte.**

**Nada más que decir,**

**sólo queda insistir…**

**(Coro)**

**Que fácil fue tocar el cielo la primera vez,**

**cuando los besos fueron el motor de arranque,**

**que encendió la luz que hoy se desaparece.**

**Así se disfraza el amor para su conveniencia,**

**aceptando todo sin hacer preguntas,**

**y dejando al tiempo la estocada a muerte.**

**baron**

**Nada más que decir,**

**keith**

**nada mas que decirrr**

**baron**

**si quieres insistir…**

**los dos**( muyyy juntos)

**Fuiste tuuuuuuu**( para terminar con un dramático beso entre los dos)

Iiiuuuuuuuu son gays- todo el publico

Creo que esta es la peor puntuación de la historia- dijo el animador

Afinación: 1

Humor: 10

Por asquerosos: -12

Promedio:-0.333333333333333333…

Ui eso debe de doler

Pues como abia dicho antes aquí sus reyes del concurso dan y shun

**Fin del quinto capitulo**

**Que creen que paso con dan y runo, se dieron solo un etrallon?, quedaron en una posición comprometedora, runo tumbo a dan y el se ira la hospital? O simplemente se besaron, dejen su creencia en un review**


	6. primer beso de dan y runo, conflictos co

**Bueno lamento la demora pero es que este va a ser un episodio muy, que digo muy mas bien es un muyyyyyy especial cap que llega a ustedes gracias al sacrificio de mi gameboy T_T lo que paso fue que mi paa se enojo mucho conmigo y de un pique me romio mi gameboy pero parece que se sintió mal y para compensarlo me dejo 1 hora en la la de mi hermana pero sin mas que decir los dejo leer**

**Dan/marino/runo: esperamos que les guste**

**primer beso de dan y runo, conflictos con shioww**

**Detrás de el escenario**

Dos chicos estaban disfrutando un beso accidentar que se habían dado por accidente

Oigan tortolos- dijo marino observando la escena

QUE!- grito runo encima de dan mientras por un momento se separaron

Nada, solo que llevan asi comooo ahh no lo se 5 MINUTOS-dijo al principio con cara de despreocupación luego como si no supiera nada y después con un grito

Ooohh- dijo runo para luego levantarce con mucha rapidez de encima de dan dan la veia con ojos de galan

la unica forma de que hallan hecho eso es que se ubieran estado pasando aire de una boca a otra... QUE CLASE DE PERSONAS SON- dijo shioww luego vio a baron y keith bajando del escenario- oye ya e visto a ese chico- dijo refiriendoce a el pelirojo y fue hasta el

**con baron y keith**

ellos estaban discutiendo

oyeme inbecil yo no soy gay- le dijo keith a baron con furia

es que te amo desde hace tiempo y crey que sentias lo mismo- dijo baron con lagrimas

yo soy un macho idiota- agarrandolo por la camisa

oye que pasa keith dejalo- dijo shioww

no te metas- dijo y volteo y la vio- shiow- luego sorto a baron- eres tu?- pregunto desconcertado- pero que estas haciendo aqui en japon, no estabas en chile?- dijo

pues si pero un amigo..- dijo pero fue interrumpida

oye que hay- le dijo marino saludando a keith con un saludo estrano** (n/a: para que se lo imaginen se pasaron las palmas chocaron los punos y subieron los brasos arriba mientras movian sus dedos y acian un sonido) **y al mismo tiempo abrazaba de lado a shioww- oye rocio

que me digas shioww- dijo molesta

esta bien "shioww"- haciendo las comillas- puedo hablar un momento a solas con keith

claro que si- mientras fingia irce lejos pero en realidad se escondia cerca para poder oir la conversacion

**pensaba hacerlo mas largo pero ya se acabo mi hora y nisiquero pude estar en facebook T_T**

**adios mis amigos**


	7. ablaito con keith, dan y runo son novios

hola a todos marino ortega reportandoce con... dan me haces los honores

dan: con mucho gusto, el cap 7 de me muero por ti

runo: esperamos

yo: que

dan: les

runo/dan/yo: guste

**en el cap anterior**

oye rocio- dijo marino

que me digas shioww- dijo molesta

esta bien ''shioww''- dijo haciendo las comillas con la mano- me puedes dejar hablar un momento a solas con keith

esta bien- dijo saliendo y fingiendo irce lejos pero en realidad se fue a esconder para escuchar la conversacion

**cap 7 ablaito con keith, dan y runo son novios?**

mira keith- dijo marino- como decirtelo de la forma amable?- dijo- ahh si- lo acerco y le dijo- alejate de shioww si no quieres amanecer icado en picadillo en un rio- el se asusto

te gusta shioww?- pregunto

miro a los lados para asegurarse de que no estuviera nadie escuchan y como creia que si dijo- talvez un poco- dijo con los dedos en senal de poco

TE GUSTO?- dijo shioww saliendo de su escondite

desde cuando estas escuchando?- pregunto sorprendido

yo te hice la pregunta primero, responde- le exigio shioww

bueno que me gustes tanto hasi como para que seas mi shava no pero, pero

pero que- grito keith

pero solo te gusto un poco?- dijo shioww

exacto- respandio con tono de: le atinaste

bueno tu me gustas un poco pero quisiera provar para comprobar

esta bien primero besa a keith- en eso keith se empies a alejar lentamente- adonde crees que vas- dijo y keith se paro y se devolvio

**con dan y runo**

ellos estaban detras del escenario besandose profundamente runo con sus manos detras del cuello de dan y dan con las suyas de por la narguita de runo

oigan ya dejen de besarce- dijo shun enfadado luego llego alice y sin aviso se lanso encima de el y lo beso- alice- dijo super sorprendido con los ojos super abiertos

al fin te veo amor- dijo para luego volver a besarlo el profundiso el beso

ahora quien se esta besando con quien- dijero dan y runo al unisono

callense- dijo shun

shh no te malumorees estas en un momento feliz- dijo alice luego lo abrazo y le susurro al oido- por cierto te amo

y yo a ti- le susurro shun al oido

oye ese no es baron- dijo dan al ver a baron detra de unos arbustos llorando

si es el- dijo runo

porque estara llorando- dijo alice preocupada despegando sus labios de los de shun

porque no vamos a averiguarlo- dijo shun

esta bien lest go- dijo dan

**ya alla**

oye baron porque lloras- dijo runo muy suavemente

es que- con lagrimas- cuando yo y keith terminamos de cantar yo lo bese y...- hiso una pausa para limpiarse la nariz- cuando salimos el me dijo que no era gay que era un macho y que nunca nosotros estariamos de novios

no te preocupes pronto encontraras a alguien mas, talvez hasta sea una chica- dijo alice

es que no quiero a alguien mas quiero a keith- dijo llorando y enojado

mira baron hay muchos peces en el oceano no solo hay un gran pez llamado keith hay peces grandes y peces pequenos y hay algunos que son dificiles de agarrar mientras que otros van solo ande ti- dijo dan con muy sabias palabras y todos empesaron a apraudirle

muy bien dicho dan- dijo shun

ohh, danny- grito una voz chillona un poco lejos de hay que se empezo a acercar

julie-grito luego abrio sus brasos y ella fue corriendo y lo abrazo

cuando terminaron el abrazo ella dijo- quien es ese chico tan guapo- dijo muy feliz

soy baron- le respondio muy triste ya abia dejado de llorar pero todavia se le mostrava infelicidad

julie se sento al lodo de el y empeso a decirle cosas como ''porque tan depri'' y cosas haci

los demas chicos estaban un poquitin lejos de hay- chicos creo que nosotros sobramos aqui- le dijo en voz baja a los guys and todos se fueron para otro lugar incluyendo a dan

**con shioww, marino y keith**

****besala- le dijo marino a keith

esta bien, la besare- dijo luego se acerco y la beso profundiso un poco

marino los separo- dije que la beses no te dije que profundisaras el beso

oigan me siento como una cualquiera haciendo esto- dijo shioww

ya besaste a keith asi que me tienes que besar a mi

esta bien- dijo ella luego serro los ojos y lo beso, duraron con el beso 20 segundos

cuando se separaron marino dijo- y cual te gusto mas

pues...

**con dan y runo**

****porcierto runo quiero que seas mi novia- dijo dan

yo quiero ser ahora tu novia, despues tu esposa, y mas adelante la madre de tus hijos- dijo runo en tono muy romantico

dejen ese tono romantico que me va a matar- dijo shun

yo tambien quiero ser ahora tu novia, despues tu esposa, y mas adelante la madre de tus hijos- dijo alice

me encanta cuando lo dices amor- dijo shun muy feliz

**buen hasta aqui el capi ya que no tengo mucha imaginacion porque son las 3:00 a.m donde yo estoy, pero respondere un review que me dejaron lola: yo soy dominicano nativo nacido en sector el valle de sabana de la mar, y aunque tu no ubieras puesto que eres dominicana yo ubiera sabido por esa k en vez de qu**

**dan: decidan ustedes lo de el siguiente capitulo, dejandonos un review o enviandonos un PM( privade mensaje o mensaje privado)**

**yo: pueden elegir entre:**

**1. que viajemos a orlando fl y de hay que vallamos en yipeta a new yord**

**2. que aparesca alguien que quiera arruinar el noviasgo de dan y runo**

**3. que dan tenga un accidente y todos vayan a estar a su lado en el hospital**

**runo: porfavor voten es muy importante para nosotros saber que piensan**

**hasta la proxima**


	8. Una noche loca

**Em, Hola, Marino me dijo que pusiera esto asi que aquí va:**

_Hola a todos lamento la demora T_T es que no e tenido internet estos últimos meses y para el colmo a la laptop de mi hermana se le rompió la pantalla y ya que consiguieron un monitor paso que en mi pais(que volví hace 4 meses) o mejor dicho en mi barrio no hay wi-fi disponibles todos tienen clave(apuesto a que se creen que soy yo marino, eh? Pues no, la esta escribiendo shioow(la que aparece en el fic)_

_Y Ahí esta la nota de Marino, Ahora explico, Me presento, soy Rocio, mas conocida por estos lados como** Shioow.** Marino me pidio que escribiera este capitulo por él. Asi que como soy buena lo hice, el me dio la idea y yo lo continué :) Fui como su Beta por asi decirlo._

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan no nos pertenece, ni menos los personajes nombrados o mencionados en este capitulo, si no a sus respectivos autores.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

><p>Se notaba la impaciencia de Keith y Marino con solo verles las caras ante la respuesta de la castaña.<p>

– Elijo a… – Guio su mirada hacia los dos chicos, primero Keith y luego Marino.

– ¡Decide luego mujer! – Hablaron los dos haciendo notar su impaciencia.

– ¡Pero no me griten!, está bien, elijo a Keith – habló con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Keith también sonrió y se acercó a besarla ante la sorprendida mirada de Marino.

– ¿Y ahora como me recuperaré? – exageró Marino imitando unos chillidos al ver como Rocío y Keith salían tomados de la mano del lugar. En ese momento paso una linda pelirroja con ojos azules delante del chico, por lo que este detuvo su falso llanto –, creo que ya lloré mucho – habló al momento de levantarse y seguir el mismo camino que Mirra.

Con Dan y el resto del grupo.

– Ya, basta de tanto cuchicheo y vamos donde está Marino, creo que tiene algo que decirnos – Habló Dan al momento en que dejó de abrazar a Runo y se levantó del lugar para irse, seguido de los demás dejando a Julie y Baron en el lugar.

Al momento de irse la mayor parte del grupo, la morena tomo el rostro del muchacho y comenzó a besarlo lentamente, para luego ir profundizando el contacto.

– Julie, – Trato de hablar Baron al mismo tiempo que la tomaba por los hombros tratando de alejarla – lo siento, pero ya no siento exitacion a momento de besarte – contestó apenado ante la sorprendida mirada de la joven.

– ¿Qué estás diciendo?.

– Eso, lo que pasa es que soy Gay y tu no lo entiendes, – hablo alterado levantándose de su lugar – ¡G- A- Y!, – volvió a repetir.

– Pe, pe, pero Baron – Balbuceo aturdida ante semejante confesión – Yo no quiero a nadie más que a ti – hablo mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

De repente el joven siente que su parte intima comienza a despertar – Julie, mira – le hablo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Guio su vista donde le indicaba Baron y sonrió – ¡Sabia que se te iba a quitar lo Gay! – Grito, y lo tomo de la mano hasta llevarlo a la casa del muchacho.

* * *

><p>Con Marino y Mirra<p>

El chico se acercó a la pelirroja que estaba a unos metros de el.

– Hola hermosa – Le habló en tono seductor.

Mira lo miro de pies a cabeza – ¿Y tu quien eres? ¿Y con que derecho me hablas asi? – dijo enojada por la acción del muchacho.

– Nadie, solo el que… – miró para todos lados – controla todo aquí y si quiero puedo mandarte al inframundo.

– Eso no es cierto – dijo – además no estoy interesada en ti.

– Si eso ya lo sé – la interrumpio Marino –Te gusta Dan, pero el ya tiene novia, y por la mirada que tienes se nota que quieres quitárselo a Runo – La chica lo miró desafiante – Por cierto ¿Cómo te enteraste tan rápido de que eran novios?

– Tengo mis contactos – contesto con una sonrisa victoriosa – pero ya que tu lo sabes, te propongo un trato – Miro a Marino de manera incitadora – Seamos novios, pero con la condición de que me ayudes a separar a Dan y a la molesta de Runo. Aunque no tenga a Dan, e quiero arruinar su vida, a él y a ella, además de que te tendré a ti como novio y Runo después no tendrá nada – termino con una risa de cinismo.

Marino la miro intrigado – Yo se cómo separarlos, pero ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo? – pregunto algo confundido.

Mira avanzo mientras se miraba sus uñas – Porque odio a Runo, ya que por culpa de su madre, mi papá y mi mamá se divorciaron.

– ¿Cómo dijiste?

– Lo que oíste. Mi madre encontró a la mamá de Runo en la cama con mi padre, pero nadie le creyó, así que inventaron que estaba loca y la enviaron al manicomio, mi padre se divorció de ella y desde entonces mi vida es un infierno – Terminó de relatar con las lágrimas rebasando sus orbes.

Marino la miro sorprendido y justo cuando iba a decirle alguna palabras, aparecieron Dan y los demás.

– ¿De qué hablan? – Quiso indagar el castaño

– De nada – se apresuró a responder Marino – Oye, tengo algo que decirles.

– Lo sabía – dijo Dan – ¿que es hora de buscar el éxodo XY24 para matar la leyenda del shiunarusaion?, o ¿ahora es el secuestro del presidente de los ?, o... – iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido.

– ¡No es una misión! – grito Marino – además nunca secuestraria a mi padre – hizo una breve pausa para mirar a cada uno de los presentes – se trata de una fiesta, con mucho, pero mucho alcohol.

Todos sonrieron complices ante dichas palabras. Siguieron al joven que propuso la idea, ya que este salio de los primeros junto a la joven pelirroja. Cuando recién llegaron, Marino les dio un vaso gigante de cerveza a cada uno. Dan fue el primero el probar dichosa bebida, sintió como aquel liquido le quemaba la garganta al beberlo, pero no le importó. Luego fueron el resto quienes se atrevieron a seguirle los pasos.

Una hora después.

En una esquina de la casa se encontraba Dan vomitando hasta vaciar su estomago, sin percatarse de que una extraña se acercaba sigilosamente hacia donde estaba. Esta se aprovecho del estado etílico del muchacho para acercar su mano hacia sus partes intimas.

En el mismo momento, solo que en distinta habitación de la gran casa de Marino, se encontraba este ultimo encerrado junto a unas cuatro mujeres incluyendo a Runo, sin tener conciencia de la realidad o de lo que estaba haciendo, solo se dejo llevar, y como dice la frase, borracho no vale.

Shioow, se encontraba en una esquina de la gran sala siendo rodeada por Shun, Anubias, Keith y un colado de nombre Naruto. Luego Rocio cayo mareada sobre un sofá y el resto de borrachos se acercaron sigilosamente, pero fueron detenidos por Alice que llegó junto a una pelirrosa de nombre Sakura junto a Mirra, que al igual que el resto estaban en deplorables condiciones.

Keith se acerco a la chica que hace poco se cayo al sofá, – Vamos, tengo una sorpresa para ti – le susurro al oído. La tomo de la mano y se la llevo a una habitación que estaba a unos metros de distancia.

Al irse la pareja del lugar, quedaron la mayoría de los invitados, en la sala, luego el grupo compuesto por Shun, Anubias, Naruto, Sakura, Alice y Mirra se fueron a una habitación al segundo piso. La Pelirroja de ojos café se acerco a su novio Shun y lo beso, intensificando el contacto. Nadie estaba conciente de lo que hacia, ni de la mayoría de los roces o incluso mas que eso entro el grupo, suspiros, besos, abrazos, gemidos. Era todos contra todos. Alguien logro ingresar a la pieza donde estaban y tomo a Shun de la mano y se lo llevo del lugar. Ya nada importaba, total, borracho no vale.

Fin del capitulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autores xD<strong>

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, este es mi ultimo trabajo como escritora, asi que no creo que vuelva con otro fic o algo, ya explique mis motivos en mi perfil. Me costo escribir, ya que no tengo inspiracion, asi que como buena VIP que soy no me falto que musica escuchar, asi que BIGBANG me trajo la inspiracion por el momento sjajsa Amo ese grupo (L)

Espero que Marino solucione sus problemas y vuelva a escribir pronto.

Desde la distancia les deseamos un Feliz año nuevo, disfruten la ultima noche del 2012 y háganse mierda, ok eso no xD

PD: Yo no me comporto así, yo no bebo alcohol (aunque este año nuevo haré la exepcion xD) ni soy perra jajaja es solo que Marino me puso asi en el fic xD

Cuidense mucho, se despiden Marino & Shioow :)


End file.
